The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Temperature sensors are used in a variety of applications and are often employed in environments that demand high accuracy and a fast response time, such as semiconductor processing. Additionally, these temperatures sensors must be provided in relatively small packages in order to reduce their thermal impact on the specific application. Some temperature sensors are generally provided in extremely small packages, on the order of less than 0.25″ in length and less than 0.10″ in diameter, and with extremely tight manufacturing tolerances. These small temperature sensors are often difficult to manufacture and must be protected from damage by protective covers and other materials, which tend to decrease the response time and accuracy of the sensors.